Riza Rivertown
Riza Rivertown is the first of the water tribe towns on the journey north. It is halfway point for those making the long journey from Three Points Crossing toward the Floating City of Balance, or for those coming down from Balance, going toward the desert or forest towns. Whether you arrived by Tambo Caravan or river barge the journey has been long and a well earned rest is what most travelers passing through are looking for. To serve that need, for physical and spiritual rest, is Luko's — an inn and ale house run by a Sibawense. At Luko's one can buy the famous Dí ale, find a quiet room to rest, and caravan transportation south or river barges going north. It is on the banks of the mighty river, and close to the town of Riza, that one can run into the Raina Tribe. River dwellers, children of the River Goddess, who have lived in these parts for centuries. As everything else in the Valley they have started to become infected by the dust and tensions are running high between the Raina and the water tribes. Luko's Inn Locksmith Requires 1 Stone Chest, 1 Stone Key; contains approximately: *120 Coins *1 Stempo *5 River Stone *10 River Grass *2 River Water *2 Hardwood *2 Harpoon *3 Fine Fabric *??? Quests Main Quests Side Quests Monsters 1532263963 awa.png|Awa 200 words/45 minutes |link=Awa Bruja md.png|Bruja 900 words/180 minutes |link=Bruja Frizi md.png|Frizi 150 words/10 minutes |link=Frizi 1551375274_featured_furoxi.png|Furoxi 400 words/30 minutes algae ? |link=Furoxi Beaverknight md.png|Jaihri 485 words/60 minutes |link=Jaihri Kiru md.png|Kiru ## words/## minutes |link=Kiru Frogking md.png|Knusha 1200 words/600 minutes |link=Knusha Pelican md.png|Osaril 300 words/25 minutes feather |link=Osaril Fish md.png|Patliadu 750 words/120 minutes |link=Patliadu 1548774765_featured_puna.png|Puna 150 words/15 minutes algae |link=Puna Sparfly md.png|Sparfly 450 words/35 minutes |link=Sparfly Trainee md.png|Trainee 1000 words/60 minutes |link=Trainee Frog-soldier.png|Vota 800 words/300 minutes |link=Vota Wyvern md.png|Wyvern 1300 words/1440 minutes |link=Wyvern Xin.png|Xin 100 words/20 minutes ? ? |link=Xin Frogminion md.png|Yala 520 words/45 minutes |link=Yala Ylly md.png|Ylly 720 words/90 minutes drops |link=Ylly Tactics When you start Jaihri Dam (first main quest), you can pick up River Dams (side quest), so the six Jaihri you battle will count for both. If you're still working on River Dams when you get to Mucky, Murky, Muddy (fourth main quest), the two Jaihri for that main quest will count double as well. Remedy for a Friend (third main quest) takes spider poison, which is dropped by Ylly. If you haven't completed the Snake Pit side quest in Gansu, that's a good one to make progress on while you farm spider poison. For This Might Sting (fifth main quest) you have to battle a Wyvern. These have a 1440 minute timer (plus any bonus time from your defense stat) so you can split the 1300 words across two days. If you've been meaning to get to some editing, you can put the Wyvern going in the afternoon/evening, do your editing and let the words you add chip down the Wyvern, and mop it up the next day. When you get Journey Upriver (sixth main quest), Jaihri will drop some of what you need, so if you haven't finished River Dams yet, it's good timing to finish that one off. (This is also the last main quest in this area, so you need not worry about losing the opportunity to double-count the Jaihri on a later quest.) Also for Journey Upriver, if you fight Patliadus to farm river water, pick up Amateur Fisherman or Apprentice Fisherman if you haven't already. Osarils are another creature you might fight for river water, in which case pick up Osaril Nests. Farm spare Di bag ingredients (or save coins up for buying them) because your first main quest in Balance takes them too. Battle Ready (side quest) doesn't take the 10 harpoons, so it's good to finish this one before doing Amateur Fisherman (side quest) and its sequel(s?), since fighting Patliadu costs harpoons. The 100 posts for Water Tribe Member (side quest) need not be posted while carrying the quest, so it's safe to drop this one, or to wait to pick it up, if you're short on questbook slots. Make sure you have plenty of steel for the Journey Upriver main quest before making steel shields and steel maces for the Steel Weapons side quest. Category:Areas